Chef
by Livingamongthesupernatural
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a chef, who is not happy by the review she gets from food critic Klaus Mikaelson and goes to prove him wrong.


**For Klarolineepiclove: So I watch too much food network and I recently saw the movie Chef. A belated b-day gift for Alex!**

"Do you hear what this jerk said!" Caroline squealed to Bonnie. "He said my food was amateur, that the menu played it too safe; that even my chocolate flambé, which I might add is amazing, was mediocre at best. That a chef who works in the Quarter should be able to properly serve andouille sausage that is full of spice and flavor. That asshole. Seriously? Everyone loves my shrimp and andouille sausage gumbo. My grandmother taught me that recipe."

"Do not let him get to you, Care. Klaus Mikaelson is the toughest critic, you know that. He even tore up Alex Guarnaschelli's restaurant." She assured her. But this Caroline. She was proud of what she accomplished. Being a chef isn't exactly the easier job. The pay isn't always great, you work long hours, but she loved it.

"The only thing he didn't criticize was the etoufee appetizer." She read the review for the 12th time. "I stood over that gumbo all day long."

Bonnie smiled weakly. She had known Caroline since they were children. They has left together their small town together. She only worked part time in the restaurant as a waitress while she trained at Tulane. She knew she took this hard. "Sophie loves you. This won't change her mind."

"Maybe he paired it with the wrong wine." Caroline mused biting her bottom lip.

"Everyone knows Rousseau's is the best 4 star restaurant around and it's because of you. Every critic loves it."

Caroline groaned leaning against the counter. "I have never gotten a bad review, Bonnie. Never! Who is he? He has no idea how hard it is. I should give him a piece of my mind. I bet his email or phone number is on the website somewhere."

"Oh no, you shouldn't. You're off duty. Go home. Sleep. No more obsessing over this review. Promise?" She warned her.

"Sure, Bon." She smiled weakly. Putting down the tablet. "Go before you're late with your date with Kol."

Bonnie gave her a hug. "Don't let him get to you, Caroline."

"Of course not." She smiled as they walked out to their cars together. Driving home, the only thing she could think of was the review. Amateur? No one called her amateur. And everyone loved her food. Klaus Mikaelson was an idiot.

xxxxxxx

"I'm on my way out, Care." Bonnie told her. It has been a few days. The review was still on the blonde's mind, but she didn't want to talk about. The email that she had sent had released a lot of the content that she held towards the critic, but she knew that the possibility of him actually reading the email was slim to none. "You want me to wait for you?"

She smiled glancing over at her from the huge refrigerator. "I'll be fine, Bon. I just want to start the marinade for this shrimp. I'll see you at home."

As soon as she saw Bonnie safely get in her car, Caroline started to devein the shrimp. It was nice to be alone in the kitchen sometimes. She could get lost in the music and prep by her herself. No one making her rush or hurry. It was just her. The kitchen was quiet apart from the music and the clinking of the prep bowl. As she had begun to season her shrimp, she couldn't get the review out of her head.

Her food was too safe.

The cooking was amateur.

He hated her gumbo?

She washed her hands quickly and changed out of her chef whites, before packing up her things. There was more than enough food here, she could prepare a feast. Bringing the bags filled with ingridients with her, she walked out the back door to her car. His address was listed on his website. He wasn't that far away. By the time she got to his home, she could've sworn she got the wrong place. It wasn't really a house, it was a compound. She knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Rebekah, if you left your bloody keys again," He started grumbling as he opened the door. However, he was surprised to see it was another woman.

"I'm not sure who Rebekah is, but I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes. You reviewed my restaurant last week." She said shortly. Her blue eyes pierced his own.

Klaus Mikaelson smirked at the chef. He never saw her and she was more beautiful than he could've guessed. "I'm aware of that, love, what can I do for you." He stepped aside, letting her in. He was surprised to noticed that she was carrying groceries with her. "What in the bloody hell…"

"Usually, I would believe you aren't worth the calories I burn to cook, but obviously there must've been some mistake with your review." She assured him, matter of factly as she walked into the courtyard. "You probably didn't have the right wine or your taste buds were off, which is very very possible. So I've come to cook for you again, Mr. Miakelson.

"Klaus, just Klaus, sweetheart." He corrected her leaning against the structure. He watched her curiously as she adjusted the bags back into her arms, comfortably.. "As tempting as that offer is, I don't retract my reviews; not even for stunning blondes, such as yourself."

Caroline glanced over at him confused. "I don't want a retraction. I want to prove to you that you were wrong. I make fantastic food. I have never had one person hate my food." She said proudly

"I never said I hated your food, love. It simply wasn't up to par." He grinned. Caroline was less than amused.

She scoffed. "Seriously? You might as well have. You called it amateur and lacking in flavor. And I've come to prove you wrong." She was determined to get an admission of his blunder. "Which way is your kitchen?"

Klaus grinned at her, gesturing forwards. "After you," Caroline gave him a small smile before making her way to the kitchen. Klaus followed after her, drawn to the blonde. This was going to be an interesting night.

xxxxx

"Tell me, love. Are you planning on making me the same food as before?" He asked her curiously as he hovered over her, without getting in her. Caroline had been busy chopping up vegetables, she barely glanced up as she began sweating them down in the pan. Finally, as she tossed the shrimp and sausage in she looked up at him.

"My gumbo takes hours. Instead I'll be making shrimp and sausage jambalaya and while it's cooking, I'll make you beignets. I already made the dough." She tasted the meat before adding more seasonings. Klaus grinned watching her.

"Am I allowed to taste?" He asked her. She lifted the spoon to his lips. He took a bite, licking his lips. "Tasty, but not enough to get me to change my mind."

She huffed turning back to her dish as she started her broth. "You're stubborn aren't you? It's...admirable." He smiled. "Refreshing, actually, but I don't easily change my opinion."

She smiled at him. "Well there is a first time for everything isn't there? Do you have another pot?" She asked him. Klaus reached up over her, leaning ever so slightly into her back. She blushed as she felt his body heat press up against her before he pulled back handing it to her. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Caroline started preparing the beignets. She hit her head, upset. "Shoot, I forgot the powdered sugar."

Klaus opened the cupboard handing her the canister. "No need to fret. I have plenty. I do have to warn you, I'm especially fond of Cafe Du Monde's beignets. I haven't tasted one that had bested theirs yet.."

"Well...prepare to eat those words." She saw one had finally cooked. She let it drip on a paper towel before sprinkling the doughnut with the powdered sugar, just enough to coat the top of it. She smiled as she handed him the plate. "Go on, I promise that I haven't poisoned it."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it won't I?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite into the dessert. He was surprised to taste how good it was. It was just as a beignet was supposed to be, warm, doughy, but there was something more in the dough that he couldn't place. "This is bloody good, Caroline."

She smiled proud of herself as she got out bowls. "Better than Cafe Du Monde?"

"No, but bloody close." He complimented her as he took another bite, She prepared their bowls and finished off the beignets. He watched her plate her food. "I am impressed with your presentation. It's always very neat and appealing."

"Now you want to say something nice, guilty?" She teased him as she grabbed silverware.

"Perhaps, I'm just seeing things in a new light." He took the bowl of jambalaya she passed him. They ate in silence for a while, but she watched him. He was enjoying it, she could tell. "Why were you so determined to change my mind?"

She stirred around her rice before looking up at him. "Whenever someone tells me that I can't do something, I prove them wrong. I did it when my mom didn't want me to go to culinary school, when no one thought I'd leave my little town or make something of myself." She admitted.

Klaus smiled at her. "Perhaps we're kindred spirits. I enjoy what I do. My parents weren't exactly supportive of my decision to leave Europe, but my siblings eventually came with me. I wanted to be a painter, New Orleans is the best place to showcase my talents, becoming a critic was something I fell into. They didn't think I could make it here either."

"Perhaps that's why you're so harsh. You're parents didn't believe in you, they made it tough for you, why should it be easy for anyone else." She suggested. Klaus' met her stare before she looked away.

"Perhaps, either way, I have to say, you proved me wrong, Caroline Forbes." He conceded. She grinned at him as she took another bite.

"Well, I let my food do the talking." She smiled at him before glancing at her watch. "I didn't realize how late it was. I should be going. I have to work tomorrow."

Klaus put down his bowl, and walked her out to her car. He opened her door before he handed her the bags she came in with. "You've proven me wrong, Caroline. Perhaps we can do this again." He suggested as he kissed the back of her hand.

She bit back a smile. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

He grinned. "That's why I like you." He closed the door, watching her drive away from the compound. His mind swirling with thoughts of the young blonde chef.

Caroline was pleasantly surprised the next day at work with a bouquet of sunflowers and a revised review of her food. She smiled as she read the note underneath along with a phone number

"Thank you for your honesty." - Klaus.


End file.
